The Last Exodus
by lawless priest
Summary: Welcome to the world of Evangelion where Angels walk the earth, demons hunt the night and one man’s vow the save his world may lead him to the heavens and back. expect a little OOC
1. The realms of Death

supposedly this is where the disclaimer's supposed to go... yeah...disclaimer. Let's put it this way, you know that I know that you know that I know that I know I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion, so... there is no need for me to ever, and I stress EVER have to point out this fact again. So I won't. Oh and props out to Anno and those crazy cats at Studio Gainax by the way. Just had to get that out...  
  
but whatever, right?  
  
/The Last Exodus/  
- Lawless Priest -  
  
The realms of Death   
  
To say the town was quiet was an understatement. It was deathly quiet. The type of quiet that has never known sound. An empty soul like quiet that only a graveyard can have. And of course that was exactly what the Town of Markir was now. A graveyard, and a fairly new one at that. Only a few hours old, yet already filled to capacity with its previous occupants. The scent of death and decay lay heavy in the air, but not just from the bodies that littered the grounds of this once peaceful place. There were demons here, and if Shinji Ikari had anything to do with it, they would soon be dead as well.  
  
"Man, this place is a dump. Not a decent ramen shop in town." a voice crackled through his ear peace.  
  
"That's because they're all a pile rubble now, you Baka!" another shot back.  
  
"Hey I know that! You don't have to ..."  
  
Blocking out his teammate's chattering, Shinji moved about the wreckage and debris. 'Once again those idiots are at it again. No wonder people call them stooges.' he thought to himself. "Will you two quiet down. We're on a mission here. Focus on the job."  
  
"Sorry, man. Just trying to lighten up the mood. These jobs just keep getting more and more depressing." Touji replied soberly.  
  
"Touji's got a point. Every time the Major sends us out on one of these, we always find the same thing, nothing but the dead." Kensuke added.  
  
"It can't be helped. We don't have enough resources or man power to patrol all of the Outer Rim settlements, so things like this are bound to happen." Even though he hated to say it, Shinji knew he was right. Without more resources there was no way they would be able to protect all of the settlements.  
  
"And what, we're just supposed to sit around and pick up the pieces every time those bastards decide to have a little fun, Ikari!" his friend's answering shot cut right through Shinji, but he said nothing, keeping those thoughts to himself for the moment as he snuck through the ruined buildings in search any survivors, focusing back on the job at hand.  
  
Considering the amount of damage around him, his hopes weren't all that high. No life signs showed on his Xeno-Plug Suit's scanners. It could have been a glitch in the scanner system though, these being the new prototype battle plug suits, but Dr. Ibuki had assured him that most of the bugs had been dealt with. Shinji trusted her skills, but that still didn't give him much confidence even with the fact that they had been using the new models for awhile now. At least Suzuhara and Aida's positions showed up, but you never knew what might happen on the field.  
  
Sure it looked cool, with it's similar form fitting, seemingly weightless texture wrapping around his toned frame. Yet this model featured new body armor similar to his Eva's near indestructible living armor and enhanced with the built in N2 Power Cores giving it an immense, yet limited power supply. Plus with the new advanced neural interfaces built into his targeting visors Shinji could use the most powerful weapon in his arsenal, the AT field, or Anti Terror Field. He could never figure out why the weapon would be called such. Dr Ibuki had explained it to him once, but he hadn't been paying attention. If it was anything like the version used in his Eva then it would be invaluable in battle. And to Shinji Ikari that was all that matter.  
  
All and all these were strange thoughts coming from his mind considering who he had been. The small, easily frightened little boy, abandoned by his father and left to fend for his own all those years ago was long dead. The 17 year old had seen much death in his years that easily surpassed the horrors seen here. Yet as he passed by the bodies of these recent victims, he couldn't help but think of how far he had come and how many people he had seen in similar positions, with their life blood flowing in pools around them, staining their clothes and the ground, giving testament to their tortured state.  
  
No matter where he went the scars of the Hellspawn War were visible. No matter how many he killed, no matter how many people he saved, those scars never seemed to heal.  
  
'How many more mother? How many more will have to die before this war ends?'  
  
There was no answer, there never was. As far as he was concerned she had been the first casualty. He had barely been six when she was killed, and his sister was taken from him. The war had been old even then, seven years after Second Impact and the opening of the celestial gates. She had been working on the a weapon that would be able to counteract the monstrous forms of the creatures know as the Angels. Of course they were as much angels as demons were human. It was all propaganda. No one knew what they were or what they wanted, only that in one day they had destroyed nearly half of the worlds population and no weapon known to man could stop them.  
  
Thus the Eva series had been created. They weren't even finished with the prototype and test models when the lab had been attacked. It was a day Shinji had tried to forget for many years and for a while he had succeed, yet those days were past and nearly every night the memories resurfaced with vivid detail.  
  
The ground quaked as the Angel tried to blast its way to the underground base. Men and women were running for their lives as demons struck them down without mercy, but none of it mattered. Rei was gone. One of the creatures had taken her and was getting away. It was too fast for Shinji's six year old feet to catch. He couldn't do anything. Mother and Farther were attempting to activate the Test Type Eva, but it wasn't enough. Nothing they did would have mattered. Nothing at all.  
  
"No mother don't do it! You said it wasn't ready!" tears streaming form his eyes, the boy cried out.  
  
"I'm sorry Shinji-kun. I have no choice!"  
  
His instincts saved him. Dodging behind a broken wall Shinji barely evaded the blasts of Hellfire erupting from the enemy guns, effectively bringing him back to the present.  
  
'Good job Ikari, you almost ended up like mother.' he ranted to himself.  
  
Shots flew by his head spattering into the walls around him, scorching their surfaces and taking large chunks out of the already damaged structures, and basically making it an uncomfortable place to be, but Shinji wasn't concerned. He didn't have time to worry about these brief unsuccessful attempts on his life. Worrying about what would have happened or what could, would be a sure way to the grave just as if he had signed his own death warrant.  
  
He took a few pot shots, trying to get a handle on their numbers. 'Too many, they'll try to swarm me soon. Nothing new, I've been through worst before.'  
  
Situations like this were a normal occurrence in his line of work, an issue that he dealt with like a day to day chore as a farmer would slaughtering pigs. But for him, the pigs just happened to be man sized with distorted bodies that were bent and fashioned in the eternal fires of the hell realms. But like a good pig farmer was at his trade, so was Shinji Ikari, and he did his job with near fanatical devotion. One could say it was all he cared about and they wouldn't be far off.  
  
Taking aim he let fly his own packaged hell at their numbers, taking down the aggressors with a gentle fury as his activating his AT field and let the shots that would have taken him out be deflected back at their owners.  
  
'So far no, AT Fields, good. I don't feel like dealing with a deamon right about now.'  
  
It was a deamon that took his sister, it was deamons that destroyed his home and it was a deamon that had set him on the path he now took. They were the bane of his existence. And he fully intended to repay them for his past anguish.  
  
But dwelling on that would distract him from his goal and he couldn't have that. No, of course not. The mission was all, it came before all, and would end before all if he had anything to say about it. These few words were one of his mantras and Shinji Ikari had many mantras. Like little hymns he would sing to himself in the heat of battle, swaying him along to their swirling cadence, beating in time to his pounding heart, much like now. Before it had been 'I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away', but he had traded it in for a new one somewhere along the dark paths and blood spilt halls and scorched fields the Angels and demons had made of his world.  
  
His new hymn was written in a book of death. Death like sweet nectar pulsing in his veins, flowing into his hands and out his guns as the enemy danced to the tempo of death's call and fell to its song.  
  
That was the way it was supposed to be. Sending demons back to their devilish masters in pieces. Keeping them away from the innocents and helpless inhabitants who populated this area and its outlining cities.  
  
It was his purpose, his goal, his life and his curse.  
  
Dodging a few shots and taking a quick count of his remaining foes, the young soldier prepared himself for close combat.  
  
'Twelve, maybe thirteen. Can't be sure, I'm sure I saw one trying to snipe me, so I have to be prepared. They're way too close now... so.'  
  
Before he could finish his thoughts one of the afore mention demons jumped around his meager cover and attempted to end the confrontation there. Attempt being the operative word. Ducking under its heavy blade and firing a few well place shots into the creature's snout Shinji was able to deflect the assault.  
  
Of course in the time it took to do this the dead demon's companions had found the time to surround his position and charge him as he attempted to regain a more defensive stance. Once again attempt being the operative word. No sooner than he was on his feet did a Ranfar demon try to dissect him above the waist with its forearm scalpel like blades that snapped out at him like a switchblade. He barely dodge the attack while bringing up his progressive knife.  
  
The Ranfar crept forward readying itself for another attack, while his comrades did the same, but they wouldn't shoot now. They were too close and they learned quick. The first few to fire at him at the start of this were just as quickly blasted by their own hell fire. Shinji's AT field, that orange hexagonal force field came to life spreading it around him and easily deflected their shots. With their current positions they would be efficiently slaughtering themselves. Too bad the Plug suits AT Field didn't work like the Eva's, for if it did even the Ranfar's blades wouldm't have passed through, making it a whole lot more easier to deal with these animals.  
  
But that wasn't the case... so when the Ranfar and the Banki demon, with its short sword leapt forward, their blades held in a skewering technique, their bodies came through where the AT Field would have been and right into the waiting maws of the high speed, vibrating death known as the progressive knife.  
  
There was once a time when Shinji would have revolted at the thought of killing someone. Much like the seasons, these thoughts had passed. Now he moved with practiced efficiency, and with secret joy, extending the knife's blade. In a matter seconds, mainly the time it took for the Ranfar to make its first step and leap the small vibrating katana like knife became a long vibrating katana like sword, extending right through the jumping demons chest, blocking Shinji's body and forcing the Banki to find a new method of attack.  
  
As for its companion... to be honest, this wasn't a good situation for the demon and any sensible creature with a few inches of hot metal sticking through them would try to find a quick and painless way to extract itself.  
  
So when the Ranfar jerked itself to its enemies right it had this principle in mind. Unfortunately Ranfar are not known for their intelligence and in doing so it had forgotten about the painless element of the solution, therefore scattering its entrails along the floor.  
  
Shinji being the son of a Genius didn't wait to take advantage of the circumstances. While using its body as a shield, he fired into the masses. The distraction of their teammates death, costing many of them their lives.  
  
Now there only stood four enemies left and they didn't look all too happy at how things were turning out. Still, there were four of them and only one of him, so the odds were nevertheless in their favor. They all ignored the fact that they had three times there number when they started this and continued to press the attack. The human would die like all of its kin had before it.  
  
Shinji backed up a bit on the uneven ground and readied himself for another attack. They came at him in pairs. Dodging the first attack, he was able to make a quick hit on one of the retreating opponents then blocked the last two attacks. Taking a step forward to press his own attack, nearly cost him his own life as a loose stone sent him to the ground. Rolling up Shinji only had time to block before he was pushed back until the wall of what had once been some building or another with his own blade inches away from his face, barely holding the opposing demon's weapon.  
  
'I can't die here, I won't die here, I won't, I refuse, I CAN'T DIE YET!' His eyes burning a intense blue the young Ikari screamed in defiance to fate as the world faded from his vision. 


	2. Before the storm

/The Last Exodus/

- Lawless Priest -  
  
Before the storm   
  
Lieutenant Ryouji Kaji strode through the halls of the Geofont Nerv's military headquarters. He had just returned from Germania, bringing back with him the Second Child and her EVA Armor and he had much to report to Lord Gendo. The assault was eminent and closing in fast. Time was running thin and with out the other Children, it was doubtful that they would be able to stave off the coming hoards. The King had to know and soon. There was too much at stake.  
  
Passing soldiers and officers on their way towards the mess halls or assignments saluted him with respect. His reputation as the top knight and military adviser in the Army of Nerv was well known throughout the country, but what else could be expected of the King's renowned Majestic Knight. The rumors that The unshaven man was a notorious womanizer and slacker was also widely acknowledged, even if it contrasted greatly with his prowess in battle and duty as a soldier. It was a surprise to many when he was appointed as one the King's Elite Guard Troop, with his widely known aversion to rank and disregard for orders. But like the times, disbelief and disdain had been replaced with respect and awe.   
  
Kaji didn't dwell on these things too much. Thinking too highly of one's self interfered with one's duty and no matter the orders Kaji always did his duty.   
  
He was just about to turn a corner, while smiling at the pretty female officer ahead of him, who blushed at the attention of such as him, when he nearly ran into one Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, the head of the Scientific Division, mainly Project E and the EVA armors.   
  
"Whoa, that could have been nasty. Hey Rits." The unshaven knight offered.   
  
"Oh, it's you." The Doctor deadpanned, an annoyed look crossed her face. She really didn't feel like dealing with Kaji's lady killer antics this early. She he plenty of work that needed done if she was to have any time alone for herself tonight.   
  
"Ah, come on Rits. Is that anyway to treat an old friend." Kaji responded. The word friend was the last thing Ritsuko would have called Kaji, but she couldn't deny that they didn't have history. Nothing of the romantic sort, but they had been acquainted for some time.  
  
"Can we do this some other time, Sir Knight. I've got too much to do to just stand around, wasting time with you." The way she made Knight sound like a curse would have deterred any other man, but this was Rouji Kaji, and he had dealt with Ritsuko's tired business attitude for years. So he gave her his best smile that had wavered many a women to its charm and stepped back to give her some room.   
  
She took the smile and the space in stride and left him to himself. That had never worked on her, probably because she knew him to well, but a man's got to try. "Oh, buy the way Rits, how's the Armors coming? We may need them sooner than we expected." He said all of this in a casual tone, just making conversation., but the doctor knew that Kaji never said anything without merit, whether it be flirtatious or otherwise and he would never joke about something like this.  
  
"They repairs have been completed, but without the right pilots they are pretty much useless." Which was the god's given truth And with only one Trained EVA pilot they were in serious trouble if the attack came early.  
  
"You worry about the Armors and I'll deal with the pilots." He paused before he replied. "This wasn't supposed to get out, but... the Third Child has been found. It's just a matte of bringing him in." His tone was serious and a bit thoughtful.  
  
"If you know who he is why haven't you brought him in yet!" the Doctor shot back.   
  
"It's not that easy Rits. He might not decide to come at all, but we'll deal with that if we have to. The King's waiting for my report so we'll have to touch up again later." His smile returning, trying get the Doctor the dine with him.  
  
"Always a one track mine, Kaji. You never change."   
  
"We all change Rits." He said walking away. "It's just a matter of how much."  
  
"Asuka!" the sudden cry startled a particular red from her task of making the soldiers and knights she had been sparing with look like utter fools. The Red headed warrior had only been in the Capital for a few hours and already she was showing them up and putting them to shame. Turning around she barely dodged a blow intended for her face. Grabbing the outstretched arm of her opponent she tossed the offending fool over her shoulder and with a well placed kick, stifled his cries.   
  
Her foot on the young knights chest, she look to the others gathered about her, her piercing gaze make them flinch involuntarily. None of them wanted to brave the unspoken challenge. "Anyone else." She said with more emotion than her stony expression portrayed. When no answer seemed forth coming, a look of disappointment cross her beautiful features, but its appearance was brief.   
  
Stepping of the downed knight the red head strode toward the object of her previous distraction. "Hikari, why do you always do that?" The young woman in question looked on sheepishly, making a hasty apology.   
  
"Sorry Asuka. I guess I got too excited."  
  
"It's alright, It's been a long awhile since we've seen each other. It's only natural." And with that said, the two girls gave each other a warm hug and a big smile.   
  
Asuka Langley Sorhyu looked over the brown haired woman who she knew as her best friend from back when they were training to become Knights of Nerv. Hakari Horaki still sported her twin pigtails no matter how many times she had told the girl that they made her look like a child. Hakari now 17 and a full Knight had really matured over the years, at least externally. Her modest figure had blossomed nicely, Turning her from a pretty young girl into a beautiful young woman, even with those ever present freckles and pigtails.  
  
"Looking good Hakari, you been working out?" The red head asked.   
  
"Besides weapons training and sparing, no. What about you? You're looking better than ever and you were gorgeous before." Asuka couldn't help but smile at the compliment. Her figure had filled out as well Easily making her the envy of nearly ever women in her immediate vicinity and beyond.   
  
The two friends left the sparing grounds, much to the relief of its occupants, chatting lightly about mundane things and proceeded to catch up with each other's lives as they traveled the halls of the GeoFont.   
  
"So, you're going to be an EVA pilot? Wow, only the best are even considered for that position." The brunette was asking.   
  
"Yep, but I'm still surprised you weren't on the list. You're just as good as I am."  
  
"Well, actually, I'm on the secondary list. When the Newer models are finished, I'll be using one of those." Hakari reluctantly replied.  
  
"You mean after the fix all the bugs in the test models." The red head corrected, thinking it over. "It's nothing to get mad over, I guess it's to be expected. Whatever. So, anyway, what are you going to be doing while you wait?"  
  
"Oh, I'm part of the special task force that's to be deployed with the EVAs."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"   
  
"Well... oh, my gosh! I'm going to be late! I'm going to be late! " Hakari screamed and set off running down the hallway, leaving a stunned Asuka behind.   
  
"Hey wait up!"  
  
After catching her breath, her hands on her knees, Asuka, finally was able to question her would be track star friend. "No....'pant' are you... 'pant' going to explain why we ran all this way. I swear we gave that old Colonel we nearly hit a heart attack."   
  
"I'm sorry, but Dr. Akagi asked me to come by Tech Division for a briefing on the new equipment. You reminded me when we were talking, that's all." Hakari replied.  
  
"Oh, and her I thought, you had something so ordinary as a date. Guess you're still as shy as ever when it comes to men, huh?"  
  
"Hey, no I'm not. I just happened to be waiting for the right guy."  
  
"Yeah well, from what I've seen so far, you'll be waiting a long time for one around here. These dummpkopfs are nothing but weak little boys. Nothing like my man Kaji." The dream look on Asuka's couldn't be ignored.  
  
"Still hung over the Majestic Knight are we?"  
  
"He's the best, why look anywhere else?"  
  
"Knight Horaki, I'm glad you could join us." A dry voice interrupted.  
  
"Oh, Dr. Akagi, Sorry I'm late. It won't happen again." The freckled girl stated, her hold demeanor changing. The shy excited girl reverting to the calm and collected military agent in seconds. Hakari's behavior had shocked others before, but Asuka was used to it and so took it in stride.   
  
"Yes, let's hope it doesn't. You're usually pouctually so I'll let it pass." She was about to return to what she had been doing, but she finally noticed Asuka. "And who is this you've brought with you. This is a weapons briefing not a coffee house." The annoyed doctor asked.  
  
"Knight Sergeant Asuka Langley Sorhyu of the Germania Nerv Branch, Ma'am."  
  
"Ah, the Second Child. It's good you came, now I want have to repeat this at the EVA candidates briefing later."  
  
Red eyes looked over the early horizon and the city that lay beneath it from their position atop the hills that surrounded the city men called Tokyo 3. Light winds blew strands of blue hair lazily over them, briefly obstructing their view, before all was clear again. Many mornings had been spent like this, with the owner of said eyes and hair reflecting on the days gone past and what the new one would bring.  
  
This day, more specifically, their thoughts were focused on the coming mission they had been sent on. The particulars of the mission itself were not of consequence, the owner of the red eyes only cared that she been able to leave. Her superiors had kept her within their protective walls for many years, supposedly for her safety and to further her training toward her ultimate purpose. She had learned years ago that the only reason she lived was to fulfill her purpose. Her red eyes had seen what happened to those who had no purpose or could not complete it, and she had no wish to end her existence in the manner that they had.  
  
The echo of footsteps alerted her to the other's presence. Their interruption slightly annoyed her, but she kept her emotions in check, another lesson she had learned well over the years.   
  
"A beautiful morning, don't you agree?" the owner of the footsteps asked. Only silence answered. Her gaze lay fixed on the horizon. Yet this did not seem to deter the other.   
  
"A morning like this must be an omen. What good fortune for us to be heading out on such a day. The mission will surely be a success."  
  
These thoughts were wasted on her. Rain, sleet, hail, or super cataclysmic thunder storm, she cared not at all. As long as she would have some manner of freedom from the old men, she would be satisfied.   
  
"I trust you are ready?"  
  
Turning to toward the speaker to address the only question that had any relevance , her curt reply was a simply hai.   
  
Red eyes regarded red eyes. The only difference between them was the azure boyish hair style and passive expression of hers' and the light gray hopeless mop of hair and friendly smile of his. They were similar in other ways, but she did not want to think on such things right now. Her thoughts always turned dark when she went down that path.  
  
With nothing else to say they both turned once again to the world that they would soon be venturing into. Their thoughts traveling on similar paths, both anticipating to the freedom the mission would entail and the step it would take them towards completing their ultimate goals.   
  
"This should be an interesting assignment, eh Rei? Keel can only send so many spies to watch us. He will have to trust us to do his bidding, us who he has kept within his grasp our whole lives." Red eyes regard their apathetic twin's   
  
"Surely he knows that we seek freedom?" Rei's gray haired companion voiced his concerns with an almost mischievous smile spread wide on his face. Danger always seemed to excite him, and their mission would be extremely dangerous.  
  
"He knows that we know our duty, Nagisa. If we fail there will be no freedom for anyone." Her statement was simple fact. If the Eva Armors could not be recovered then all was lost and Rei could not have that. Without the EVAs they had no way to counteract the Angels coming assault. The world that she longed to roam would forever be reduced to ash in wake of their Hellfire. Only an Eva could defeat an Angel, and only a few could pilot them. Nagisa, and she were one of those few. It was her purpose, and Rei would see it fulfilled.   
  
"True, Ayanami, true, yet doesn't it seem odd that he doesn't believe that we might defect and run off with the EVAs and fight the enemy on our own, free of SEELE and his control."   
  
"No." This statement drew a surprised gasp from her companion.  
  
"You know something I do not?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You merely do not care?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I see." This he said with a smile, but Rei didn't care. Only the mission mattered, the defeat of the Seventeen. Once it was complete, she would find him, SEELE or no SEELE, she would find him once again.  
  
The wind blew again and a whisper, spoken softly, yet with conviction, was carried on its wings. "Wait for me, brother. Wait for me."


	3. Surviving the storm

/The Last Exodus/  
- Lawless Priest -  
  
- surviving the storm -  
  
Shinji Ikari woke up to the sound of tears. Strange things, tears. Able to signal happiness and yet also deep sadness. He had no idea which of the two the current circumstances called for. But then again, he really had no idea about much of anything at the moment.  
  
Hazy images of battle scenes, bodies of fallen foe and friend alike swam through his vision. Some, more recent than others screamed of importance, trying urgently to get his attention. Their meaning seemed just at the edge of his understanding, like the proverbial mirage in the desert.  
  
As much as he wanted to know just what was so significant about those images, Shinji really didn't feel like racking his brain for the answer. Said brain seemed to be working on back up at the moment and strenuous thought was getting to become a bother.  
  
There was again, the crying, like the steady drip of a faucet along with the added emotional backdrop. Where was it coming from. He couldn't tell. The fact that he had his eyes closed didn't seem to be helping either, but that could be dealt with.  
  
He cracked them open slowly, the filtered light burning its way into his mind, further impeding his sight. Finally when his tortured eyes had adjusted enough, Shinji took a cautious look around, his eyes searching for the cries he had heard.  
  
Just when his eyes locked on the a near by shape, his mind exploded with memories. Toji, Kensuke, the battle, the Ranfar, getting pushed to a wall, him blacking out, it all came back in a rush that promptly took his breath away. His next saw him up, sword out and ready for death, yet nothing stirred.  
  
Shinji checked his surroundings again, trying to spot the coming assault. Before he was able to finish his search he was forced to take an unconscious step back. for what he found took him immediately by surprise. All round him lay bodies or what had been bodies. What had been left behind was not enough to classify them as such. The scene looked as if a devil had be unleashed in the room, either that or a miniature tornado. Blood was every where, covering ever object standing or not in the dilapidated building that their fight had been forced into, even himself, leaving him nearly nauseous mentally as well as physically.  
  
Closing his eyes he tried to force the images out. The young Ikari took a few calming breaths and strove to steady himself.  
  
'Impossible! This is purely impossible! How could this have happen?" He glanced around nervously.  
  
"No weapon in hell could even have caused this much carnage?" he said, his voice a whisper in the little room drenched in death, almost as if he was afraid to bringing its wrath once again, yet standing in that room who could blame him.  
  
A rock skittered, Shinji jumped in surprise and his confused mind took another dive. Trying to clam his shot nerves, the young Ikari decided to meet his fate and his would be killer. Taking care quiet steps, he made his way toward the sound. Only one more turn separated him from the source, so with another calming breath...  
  
-  
/TLE/  
-

  
The briefing had been... interesting, but boring non-the-less. So, the two friends found themselves on the cities streets, trying to pacify their boredom. "Hey you want to go shopping, we can get something to eat afterwards?" Hikari asked her fiery friend. The young knight knew that if she didn't do anything Asuka would take her frustration out on some poor soul who happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.  
  
"Yeah, sure. You know any good shops?" was her reply.  
  
"Of course, there's one right over here."  
  
The talked and joked along the way, entering the store and began their spree. All the while, the pig tailed knight keep her eyes on her friend. 'She doesn't seem to have changed much since we last saw each other. I don't see what HQ's so worried about, this is Asuka here? She's completely dedicated to Project E, so why would they want me to watch her?'  
  
As the two shopped Hikari kept her thoughts to her self. Just a few weeks before, she had gotten an order to report to The Project E lead Dr. Akagi for a special mission. Hikari had been chosen as a possible EVA pilot for one of the Production models, all based off Asuka's Unit 02, which was a Production model test type, whatever that meant. Her red headed friend was the best choice for the primary pilot and was going to head up the force when the other pilots and their Armor's were ready, but HQ wanted to know if the German girl could handle the position. So, they decided that they would send her, Hikari, Asuka's best friend and potential EVA pilot herself to keep an eye on her. Hikari who had gone through training with the Section 2 knights some time ago when she had enlisted as a Special Agent, as much as she hated to admit it, was a prime choice for the mission.  
  
Hikari, being Hikari, did her duty and accepted the mission, and was given an indefinite timetable and free rein over the particulars and execution of the operation. Loyalty was deeply embedded in her, but she had her own objectives as well. This wasn't just about HQ looking into a up and coming officer taking over a important project. No, there was something else going down and her friend was in the middle of it, whether she knew it or not.  
  
So she would spy, but on her own terms. Her friends had priority over shady moves made by the higher ups in the Geofont.  
  
They had long since left the shopping area's and had gone in search of some place to grab a meal. The young Horaki was more comfortable cooking her own food, but every once in a while she would set out for one prepared by another. It still didn't feel right, she had gotten used to it.  
  
They were currently walking down the busy street passing by restaurants, trying to decided which one would have the pleasure of being graced with the presence of the two most beautiful and prominent knights the City of Tokyo 3 had to offer, or so Asuka proclaimed, when some stray person bumped into the red headed women as she gave her proclamation.  
  
To say that Asuka was pissed would have been a sore understatement. Asuka was if anything, very protective of her person, so Hikari was not taken aback when her friend grabbed the offenders arm and went into one of her legendary demoralizing verbal beat downs, but she was surprised when the recipent of said beat down, merly took the brow beating as if weathering a storm and gave the fiery German an icy stare that could have but the King himself to shame. Ok, maybe not. No one could best King Ikari in that area, but the stranger would have come close.  
  
The fact that her attack had now withered her oppenet only gave Asuka pause for a moment before she gave a contemptuous star of her own, expecting the heavily scorned look to put the stranger in their place. It didn't. This was not boding well for their health, that much was obvious, but before Hikari could do anything to settle the matter the stranger's companion, who she had not even noticed took matters into his own hands.  
  
"Excuse me miss, but my friend here is notorious for misplacing her manners. Please except my humble apology on her behath. We did not intend to interrupt you two ladies wonderful evening." The man, who was not much older than they said all this with a smile and bow. His white hair swayed in the late afternoon wind unrestrained as he brought himself up from his bow. The say that he was strange would be another understatement, but his easy going manner and the sincerity in his deep red eyes overshadowed that fact.  
  
"Humpt!" Asuka haughtily said, turning her head and tossing her hair. "If you really want to make it up, you'll treat us to dinner. It's the only way you can rectfy your offense."  
  
The platinum haired young man agreed hearty, much to his companion's displeasure.  
  
"Come now, Ayanami. It is only right. You were in the wrong."  
  
"We do not have time, Nagisa." was her cool reply.  
  
While they conversed Hikari took the time to observe the two. A not so tall yong man with nearly white hair, reds eyes and easy smile stood beside a small young women of about the age, probable 17, maybe 16, with light blue, almost azure like hair with an even deeper set of crimson orbs framed with a face that would have seemed insanely cute if it wasn't for the stern like expression that she adopted.  
  
"Well then, it's agreed, have you any place in mind?" Apparently the two had come to some conclusion while see mused.  
  
"Of course I do, now lets go." And with that they were off. Asuka chose one of the places that we had took at earlier and had us seated and ordered within only 15 minutes. Asuka and the white hair man, Kaoru chatted animatedly as we wait for our orders, while the enigmatic girl Rei sat quietly and gazed out the window near her seat.  
  
"Well it nice to see that at least one man in this city has some manners and can hold a decent conversation." Asuka was saying. Kaoru mearly took it a gave a warm smirk.  
  
'I can already tell this is going to be one slow night.' knight Horaki thought to herself as she tried to patch up the mood as Asuka threw another barb at the silent blue haired figure whose cold retort only heated the Germans fire. 'Yep, a really slow night.'

-  
/TLE/  
-

"Aghhh!" The horrified scream nearly broke the young Ikari as he turned the corner, his gun held ready. He had thought he had prepared himself for anything, but clearly he had been wrong.  
  
There before him was a girl, curled up in a ball, sobbing her eyes out with a look of pure terror etched on her face. This girl was the one who was crying. The cries! How could he have forgotten, it was the reason he had gotten up. But then again, how could he not have, seriously, with the scene in the other room.  
  
'Mental note, don't take the girl out that way.'  
  
With a sigh and a deep breath to calm his nerves, Shinji lowered his gun and leaned against the wall. "It's ok, it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Shinji, what's yours?" he said soothingly, trying to calm her down as well.  
  
She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, one hand covering her face just in case. "I'm ...K-Kira."the young girl sobbed.  
  
Shinji gave her a smile "Nice to meet you Kira. That's a beautiful name by the way." She smiled a little at the compliment. "Are there any others with, do you know?" Obviously that was the wrong question to ask because she immediately started to cry again, making Shinji fell like an ass.  
  
Sitting next to her and holding her to him, the young girl's tears began to leave trails down his plug suit. After a few soothing words and promises to keep her safe Shinji finally gets Kira to rise. Sticking very close to him the two go in search of survivors.  
  
-  
/TLE/  
-  
  
"Sorry about that, Asuka can really get out of hand some time."  
  
"It's quite all right, Rei is the same way sometimes. But I must say I did have a nice time Ms. Horaki. Who knows maybe we'll be able to do it again some time.  
  
"Sure I would love that."  
  
"Alright then. I another day, another time. Goodnight, Ms. Horaki."  
  
"Goodnight Ms. Nagisa."  
  
"Kaoru Nagisa" What an interesting character. It had been sometime since they had parted, yet his name was still floating around in her head. "Who are you Kaoru? And why won't you let me sleep."  
  
Lying in her bed back at headquarters, staring at the ceiling, Hikari was still going over their impromptu dinner engagement.  
  
'Those two are very bizarre, especially that girl Rei. She was so, serious, and those eyes. I could have sworn they were related, yet they had said no. No, Rei had said no and with such finality, like it was almost blasphemy to even think it. It was the most show of emotion that I think she showed during the whole thing. Obviously a touchy subject.'  
  
But Kaoru, Horaki couldn't really get a good bead on the white haired man and that fustrated her. Even will all of the training she had gone through and one red eyed guy comes along and it all becomes useless.  
  
"Aghh, I need sleep."  
  
-  
/TLE/  
-  
  
"We've been thinking about some new upgrades for Unit 02, do you think Dr. Akagi will approve?"  
  
"Not likely, we just got finished testing and upgrading the Production Models, but with out pilots Unit 02 is still the only combat ready EVA we have and it only works for that Sohryu girl."  
  
"Yeah, what a real bitch, if only she wasn't so good?"  
  
"Yeah, like we need some one like her on the team."  
  
Waiting patiently, eight pairs of red eyes watched the technicians leave hanger that housed the new EVA models. Now was their chance. The signal was given and the small group moved with purpose, each heading to a different EVA Armor. Most of the newer Units were similar in form and face, but each had different capiblities to give them variety so they wouldn't be easily taken out be the enemy in battle. Only two were left unoccupied, but it was of no consequence. Two against four were not very good odds.  
  
One pair of red eyes had just activated the bizarre orange Cyclops like EVA's hatch, allowing the entry plug to come out and open. The own of said eyes was preparing to get in when a gun shot interrupted their progress.  
  
"Never trust a girl with red eyes. People like that are never up to any good." Red eyes regarded blue for a second before both were in action. Blue eyes shot a few rounds that red dodged coming close enough for a hit. Red eyes threw a punch, but was blocked by blue who tried a roundhouse that was ducked by red.  
  
With her legs swept out form under her blue hit the ground hard, causing her to lose her gun. She didn't have time to contemplate this or her next attack, for red was trying to end it by smashing her face with her palm only to be kicked back as the blue eyed red head flipped herself back up.  
  
Both stood in position, ready for the others next attack, trying to gauge their opponent. It was about this time that alarms started going off, the klaxons sounding the alert as the three commandeered EVA's began to exit the hanger.  
  
"I won't let you get away. Nobody comes into my base and steals my stuff and gets away with it."  
  
"It does not matter what you want or don't. We will take these Armors and defeat the Angels. Until then everything else is irrelevant."  
  
"Defeat the Angels? What makes someone as weak as you think you can even stand up to one? The Angels are mine, they owe me their souls and I intend to collect them with interest, so back off blue."  
  
"No."  
  
And with that the fight began anew.  
  
-  
/TLE/  
-  
  
"Aghh!"  
  
"It's alright Kira, just stay down!" Shinji told the girl as he dodged hellfire from his place by the door. He stood the left of the front door of the building they had ran into, in a hallway that lead to the other side of the room. On the right side of the door, looking at him over the small entry way that they had just ran through, that would lead to their deaths or their freedom was a group of survivors who Kira and he had come across during their search.  
  
They were efficiently trapped. With Shinji the only one with a weapon and an unknown amount of demons out side guarding the door they were definitely in trouble. As it stood, he was going to have to come up with something fast or face the consequences.  
  
'Can't just run out, even with the AT Field, their could be a deamon about.'  
  
"Hmm." he paused to think. 'Maybe go out with the Field, find another spot and take them out as they come. No. What if they go for Kira and the rest while I'm out going all commando on them.  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Shinji, what are we going to do?"  
  
The plug suit wearing soldier turn to the scared girl holding his arm. He gave her a reassuring smile, but it was as much for him and the rest of the survivors as it was for her. "Don't worry Kira, It's going to be ..."  
  
"BOOM!"  
  
An explosion seized the words from his mouth. Hurriedly he took a quick peek out the door, praying that it wasn't a deamon or worse a devil. What he saw nearly gave him a heart attack... of joy.  
  
"Haha, look at them burn, man!" One Toji Suzuhara stood hosing enemies down from one end of the street while Kensuka Aida did the same from the opposite side. The demons were trapped in their own trap and now they had nowhere to go but hell.  
  
"I never knew hellspawn could move that fast, haha." The blond haired soldier laughed as he mopped up the resistance.  
  
"Toji, Kensuke, you asses." Shinji cried in joy. A genuine smile beaming on his face.  
  
"That's all you have to say after we just saved yours, ah you hurt my feelings Shin-man."  
  
"Whatever Suzuhara. Hey Aida, call in HQ and tell them we're having company over for dinner."  
  
"Alright, I'll be sure to get the Major to set the table." Ken said as he activated his armor plug suit's com unit.  
  
"Are you crazy, yeah sure she's hot, but she can't cook worth a..."  
  
"You do know that's your superior you're talking about, Suzuhara."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, but she still can't cook, Ikari."  
  
-  
/TLE/  
-  
  
At the sound of the first alarm, Hikari was already out the door, heading for the EVA cages. The only thing on her mind was 'please oh god don't let it be an Angel'. Every person she passed by was just as panicked as her, but they all moved with purpose, hurrying to their post, get prepared for whatever assault was coming.  
  
/Knight Officer Horaki please report to the EVA Cages immediately. I repeat Knight Officer Horaki please report to the EVA Cages immediately./ A voice blared over the PA system.  
  
"This can not be good."  
  
"Why won't you stay down!" Asuka screamed as she kick at the blue haired twit who thought she could take out the best Knight in Tokyo 3. Their fight had been going on for away while and really, it was taking too long.  
  
Asuka would admit, secretly to herself that she had issues with her pride, but she did know that she was good, really good. Hand to hand combat came easy to her and she excelled at it as she did in most things. It was just her way. So, for this girl to be able to not only last this long, but to give as well as she took was saying a lot. If it wasn't for the situation itself, Asuka might actually have enjoyed the fight. It had been some time since she actually had someone who could keep up with her, but there were bigger things at stake.  
  
Before she could make another attack a huge hand came down from above. It took all of her skill just to dodge the blow before in left her a pasty smear on the EVA's hand.  
  
The blue haired girl took this time hop in the EVA that she had previously opened.  
  
"I'm sorry Ms. Sohryu, but we are in a hurry." A voice spoke through the EVA that had stopped her's external speakers.  
  
"Kaoru! You traitorous bastard!" Asuka screamed ready to take on the monstrous form with or with her own Armor.  
  
"Ah, but Ms. Sohryu, I have betrayed no one. You are alive and well, and soon the Angels will be dead as well. All will be as it should be."  
  
"Damn you red eyed freak! And here I thought you were cute. Aghh!" She sounded almost as if she was throwing a tantrum.  
  
"Really, you thought I was cute?" He sounded bewildered and a bit bemused. The scene would have seemed comical if it wasn't for its seriousness.  
  
"Nagisa, we have no time for this." Rei's EVA had risen and was moving toward the exit.  
  
"Yes, you are right Rei. Another time I guess Ms. Sohryu. Another time."  
  
Looking back at the EVA's that were left behind. Asuka smiled 'Not if I can help it.' She wasted no time, running back to her own Unit 02.  
  
-  
/TLE/  
-  
  
'Why does he always play these games.' Rei thought to herself as she exited through the base. 'Nagisa treats life as if it were a joke to him.' They did not have time fore games. Nerv would no doubt send their remaining EVA's to stop them. It would be best if they could get as far away as possible.  
  
She activated her Unit's com system and used a private line to speak to the others. "Kato, Kojima, we will split up in twos and head for the ocean. These Armors are equipped for under water use. The N2 power cores will do for now, until we can have them refitted with the new S2 engines. back at HQ."  
  
"Hai, Ayanami. Tai, your with me. Joy boy and the Ice queen can have each other." Rin Kato spoke.  
  
"Ha, you know Rin, she would've put us together so she could be with Nagisa anyway." his companion, Tai Kojima acknowledged.  
  
Rei was slowly getting pissed off. She was doing this because they worked well together and it would be safer this way, yet here they were twisting her meaning. 'Irrelevant. I have a mission to accomplish.' Getting her focus back she gave her orders. "Get going Kato and Kojima or I'll count your inactivity as insubordination and take you out here myself."  
  
"Ohh, touchy. You must really want some time alone with..." Kato was cut off as a missile exploded in his face. "Those bastards, I'll kill them." he said while trying to turn his Armor around."  
  
"I gave you an order Kato, get to it." Wasting no more time on the others she headed for the offender. Nerv's defense systems had come online. As they were they would not be able to use the EVA's AT Field until they had had more time to practice and raise their sync ratio's. Which meant that she was going to have to do this the hard way.  
  
Running forward she dodged the attacks aimed at her and smashed the Armor's fist into the nearest missile launcher. Picking it up and hiding behind a nearby building, she sighted her next target and tossed the destroyed weapon, being rewarded with another explosion.  
  
She was about to move to another spot when the ground in front of her opened up and a set of three missile launchers greeted her with their payloads. Rei began to scream before she even had a clue what happened, only for it to end abruptly.  
  
Moving her aching body she caught sight of another EVA holding a pair of impossible huge riffles. Kaoru's face popped up on her view screen a second later. "Hey, Ayanami, catch."  
  
Even before the riffle was safely in her hands did the area around her began to burn as missiles and depleted uranium bullet shells impacted her surroundings.  
  
"Die you red eyed freaks. I'm taking back those EVA's you stole and non of you weaklings are going to stop me." The furious red head from before's face screamed at her from the box on her screen.  
  
"I told you, we will not back down. You can not be trusted with the EVA's." Rei retorted while firing from her riffle. "Nerv is not prepared for the Angel's assault."  
  
"Oh, and you are? You had to steel our Units and you're telling me that we're not prepared? Aren't you the proper hypocrite?" Asuka's bullets tore into the building that Rei was hiding behind. She didn't seem to be concerned with Nagisa's returning fire. Every bullet bounced harmlessly about a orange hexagonal force field that surrounded her unit.  
  
'The AT Field.' This was getting them no where. Only close combat has any chance of defeating their foe.  
  
Once again, the blue haired girl wasted no time as she ran for the four eyed red EVA Unit, using the buildings around her as shields. Eventually there was nothing to protect her, but that did not slow her. Bullets struck her Unit and explosions rocked her body, but still she came.  
  
'I will not fail. I can not fail. For you brother, I will succeed.'  
  
There was no warning. One moment there was empty space separating the two gargantuan demonized mecha, and the next there was the brightest light Rei had ever seen. Then, the pain came.  
  
AN: Ha, ha. my first fight scene! Sigh... Focus, man. Anyway...hopefully I converyed the picture well. I think I need to go watch EOE again a few more times and more read 'Evangelion Genocide. By: Rommel' and do this over, but until then. Oh and if you have read that story, you should. It's great stuff and has the best EVA fight scenes I've ever read. Anyway, I know this is a little... long, but I really wanted to get all of this chapters stuff out of the way. It wouldn't have look right if I had split in two. At least now, I'll be have time to spend working on 'In Pain's Wake'. The story is too seriou and emotional, so I'll need all the time I can get to get to protray Shinji and the cast the way I want them to. ... Well, that's all for the notes. /AN  
  
/preist/ 


	4. AN: A view of the world

AN: A view of the world  
  
AN: I just wanted to clear up some things about the world in general. First off, it's sorta of a middle ages meets 20th century. It's like Xenogears more so than Xenosaga. The people use the advanced technology of old along with the low tech of today. Today being the middle ages.  
  
A few things on Nerv. It's a Empire consisting of a number of countries that are loyal - as much as most countries are that have become apart of an empire - Nerv. They use a mix of English knight hood and Roman military background. You have your regular grunts and soldiers, then the knights as the officers, There are special agents and spy types, mainly Section 2, you know them. And of course there are the Nobles and their ilk.  
  
As it goes there are four Major forces in the world. First and formost are the Hellspawn, you know, demons and angels. Then there's the Nerv empire and the Kingdom of SEELE, they are a little more open than in the show but as always they're still working behind the scenes. And finally there's NSSDF or Nippon Special Security Defense force. I bet you can guess who they are.  
  
The Nation of Nippon is basically Asia except for the half that Nerv owns, and a few out lining countries in that area. Now I know what Nippon means, but for this world to make a certain sense I thought it would be easier just to keep the current map to give people an idea of what world looks like.  
  
Oh, and someone help me with the military ranks and the like. It's been awhile since my ROTC days so I don't remember anything. I'd appreciate it. /An  
  
/priest/ 


	5. An Unlikely Duo

/The Last Exodus/

- Lawless Priest -

/An Unlikely Duo/

Huge shells the size of cars fell from Asuka's guns as she fired at the blue enemy Armor. It kept dodging out of the way and used the buildings around it to cover itself as it tried to flank her.

'Not likely, little Ms. Steal my EVAs. I've been training for far too long to be beaten by a bunch of amateurs.' Asuka waited for her chance as the blue EVA ran out of buildings to hide behind. It ran strait for her even as it was being peppered by Asuka's riffles and the base's automated defenses.

'Ha ha, she's going to run right into my AT Field. That Baka. This is going to be too easy' she thought to herself as she got prepared to deal with the coming menace and ending the contest properly.

Asuka's malevolent smirk was wiped from her face as red lights begin flashing all over her entry plug. There was no time to move and she was barely able to raise her AT Field to maximum before both EVAs were engulfed in a white light and pain erupted from the very air itself.

For a moment time stretched on to infinitely and Asuka felt the pain last her whole life. Then time sped up, almost too fast for her brain to comprehend. When she could think again the red head found herself a few miles from where she had last stood. The blue EVA was even further behind her lying in the ruins of some building.

In front of her was a trail traveling back toward the outskirts of the city that resemble the path of a fallen meteor. The ground was upturned and everything in the surrounding area was in flames and rumble. In the center of the destruction stood a creature out of one of hell's nightmares.

"Mein Gott! An Angel!"

It was lean yet densely muscled, and roughly the size of her own EVA. The creature's skin was the color of rust with tarnished bone like spikes jutting out from its breast and along its shoulders, going down the spine of its back at old angles. Three huge overdeveloped claws hung from its weak looking hands.

"This day just gets better and better, doesn't it?" the sarcasm in the pilot's voice was heavy.

For an divine being it was a far cry from beautiful. The creature had so many bones protruding out of it, you'd think it wouldn't still be standing from the blood loss, but the thing was clearly evil and somehow these simple matters, such as mortality, didn't seem to concern it.

It walked through the fiery ruins of the city as if it had claimed the land as its own. The air itself seemed to burn around it, making it hard to breathe as if it was corrupted just by the Angels presence.

Asuka's snorted at the Angel's arrogance and ran towards the nearest weapons cache and grabbed a rocket launcher, since her riffle had been destroyed by the initial attack. Letting her rockets fly, she sped towards another cache, grabbing what she could. All of her shot's aim were true but none of them landed. A field of green erupted around the Angel preventing any further attack.

'A green AT Field? What's that about? Doesn't matter, I'll neutralize it anyway.' With that thought in mind the red headed pilot tossed every weapon at her disposal at the being.

/TLE/

Inside the command center Ritsuko Akagi and her crew were franticly trying to gather as much information on the creature that they could. The techs were all good, but they didn't seem to have the stomach needed, it seemed, for the job. Emanate danger at hand and military training aside, their guts were telling them to get the hell out of town. The unease was palpable and it showed in the numerous mistakes they made.

"What are you doing! Run the scan on a Kelgin wave and cross it with the other data. We need to know what this thing can do before it takes out our pilots!" The techs scrambled to do as the Dr. ordered, trying to focus on the job at had. 'God, what I wouldn't give for better assistants and a cigarette.'

"Ma'am!" Tari, One of the newest members of her team called out. "There's something happening to the Angel's AT Field." Ritsuko looked over the young girls shoulder to her screen.

"Isn't the pilot neutralizing its field?"

"No ma'am, it...its doing the opposite."

"What! Contact Knight Sohryu immediately." Ritsuke cried, they needed to warn her before it attacked again.

"We can't ma'am! The Angel's attack seems to have disrupted her communications." Tari's report did not sit well with her. But that didn't count them out yet.

"I see, what about the other one?"

"The enemy EVA, ma'am?"

"Yes, that one. Does its comm unit still work?"

"I don't know, but we can try." the girl seemed skeptical, but she did what she was asked and hoped the enemy would listen.

/TLE/

/: What in the hell? Why won't you die! :/

Asuka's scream blasted over Kaoru's comm link, nearly deafening him. He had his machine crouched behind a downed building trying to get to Ayanami's position without being seen while letting the other angry pilot deal with the enemy.

/: Ayanami, can you here me? Ayanami? Rei, are you there? :/

There was no answer over the static. She was going to be of no use. Running was not an option. Even if he could take her with him the Angel would surely attack and strike them down. And besides, the way things were going it didn't seem like the other pilot was going to be able to defeat the Angel alone.

'This may not be my city but I cannot leave it to that creature's mercy.'

So, Kaoru did what he was trained to do. He scouted the Angel's movements and it's actions. 'Nothing is getting past it's AT Field, but that is not all.' The gray hair pilot noticed as each time one of Asuka shots hit the Field the creature's core would glow. Also the three spikes that jutted out from around it seemed to do the same. He hadn't notice those in his initial assessment. He checked his radar and his scanners.

'There was a power spike just a minute ago and it's in time with the hits on the At Field.'

/: Pilo....ease respond. I rep..t, Pilot plea... respond. :/ a voice crackled over his EVA's comm system. There must've been something very wrong if Nerv was trying to contact 'him'.

/: This is pilot Nagisa. What is the situation? :/

/: Pilot, this is Dr. Akagi. You must get Knight Sohryu to stop firing. The Angel is only absorbing the energy from her attacks. :/

/: I understand, I speculated as much. Have you deduced any of its weaknesses yet? :/ 'That would be very much appreciated.' Kaoru thought to himself.

/: No, but we are still working on it. Just stop her from attacking. You'll have to find some other way to attack it. :/

'Figures. It seems we are on our own then.'

/: Understood. :/

'Now, lets hope I can get the Knight to listen.'

/: Ms. Sohryu. I think you have a problem.:/ When in doubt Kaoru always went for the direct approach. It was just easier, if not as well thought out.

/: No Sheist, red eyes and I'm the one trying to deal with it while you're hiding like a coward in a ... ! :/

Kaoru cut in before she could finish. /: Have you noticed that it has not attacked again. It has had plenty of time todo so and you have obviously caught its attention. :/

There was a pause before she answered /: So what are you saying? :/

/: It is using you, Ms. Sohryu. :/

/: What? ;/

/: Its attack must have taken a lot out of it and now it is trying to gain that energy back. :/ The girl said nothing as she attacked. /: Every attack you make, every shot you take, the Angel is converting that energy for its self. :/

Finally Asuka stopped shooting, knowing that it was useless. /: So what now Ms. Strategist? :/

/: We will have to use hand to hand combat.:/ He answered while he position his EVA for the task at hand.

/: We? Oh, it's 'we' now. I'm sooo glad you decided to help. I was starting to wonder if you were a man or just another boy playing games. :/ She retorted sarcastically. Then she told him seriously, forming a new plan of attack.

/: Ok, Nagisa, here's the plan. You distract the enemy and get its attention while I come around it, using the buildings as cover. I'll flank it and go in for the kill. You get all that red eyes.? :/

/: I heard you Ms. Sohryu, but don't you think this plan is a little too simple? :/ The uncertainty in his voice was clear to her even in that unwaveringly calm tone of his. and both were starting to get on her nerves.

/: It's the simple plans that usually get the job done best, now just get to it! :/

Moving her EVA into position to better illustrate her point. 'I have to do this right or all the crap I went through back home was for nothing.' Asuka steeled herself for the coming assault. This was her chance to show to Nerv HQ just what she was made of. She would not fail them and most of all, she would not fail herself.

/: You ready Nagisa? :/

/: Hai. :/ was his answer over her comm unit.

/: Alright then, lets do this! GO! :/ She took off, her plan in motion.

/TLE/

Hikari stood, all dress up in her pink and white plug suit, before the last towering bio mechanical behemoth left in the EVA Cages her gaze unwavering. Unit - 03 stared back at her with its own menacing gaze. The dark black paint scheme and the sinister look of the EVA series gave it the upper hand in such competitions.

Silently the Special Knight Sergeant cursed the techs who had decided on upgrading the things on such short notice, especially since they only had one fully operational Armor. And the ones that had been completely outfitted with all the new gear had been taken by the enemy.

'This is just great. Here I am, ready and waiting in front of a half finished super weapon while my best friend is outside fighting, and with an Angel no less. Yep, this is just great.'

The feeling of helplessness was weighing heavily on everyone in the command center. Everyone was just trying to do their duty, but only the three outside had any chance of defeating the creature and one of them was already out of the fight.

With a sigh Hikari walked back toward the command center. At least there she would be able to watch. 'Besides it's not like you get the chance to see an Angel attack everyday, thank god. One has to learn about one's enemy right?'

/TLE/

Crown King Gendo Ikari of the Empire of Nerv watched from his vantage point in the palace's command center. On the huge screen the three EVA Armors and the Angel were displayed in high definition and great detail along with the status of Nerv HQ's progress concerning data collection.

On his right stood his head General Kouzo Fuyutsuki and on his left his head Adviser and personal Knight Guard Ryouji Kaji. Each watched the battle with knowing looks.

"I hadn't expected them to attack so soon. It seems I was off by a week." Kaji said, his eyes still on the battle.

"It matters not. As long as it is destroyed. We must continue as we have either way." Kouzo stated, also not turning his gaze away from the screen. "What are your thoughts on the Second? Do you believe she is competent enough for the job, Knight Kaji?"

The unshaven man reported without hesitation "She is, yet she will need back up. I've reviewed the new pilot recruits and none of them have what it will take. Only our Special Knight Sergeants that were specifically trained for this, like Knight Sohryu and Horaki, are anywhere close to being prepared."

"Then the Third must be brought in at once. There can be no more delays. He has had ample time to train." King Ikari spoke for the first time. His hands locked before him, his gaze unwavering as the giants battled on the screen. It was all coming to a head. They couldn't afford to misstep at this juncture, failure meant death, and death was not an option, not yet.

/TLE/

'Now how am I supposed to get it's attention?' Kaoru thought to himself. 'I could always shoot at it, but that would only serve its own agenda... hmm? What to do, what to do?'

A smile crossed his pale face. 'Miss Sohryu is going to have a fit.'

Taking a quick search of his surroundings, the fair haired young man found what he had been searching for and set off to a suitable location for the deed at hand. He had reached his location safely and was ready for action. Yet he still could not hold back the chuckles from coming.

'This has got to be one of the most foolish endeavors I have been involved in. And Ayanami will surely glare me to death when she wakes up.'

He sited his foe, and took aim.

'Ah, but I can't help but take this opportunity.' So with a almost maniacal grin splitting his face in half, Kaoru let loose his bombardment as the creature's raged cries split the air.

"Haha, feel the might of Nagisa Angel and fear for your life. Hahaha!"

/TLE/

"I don't believe it?" Asuka said to herself as she continued to sneak up on the demon terrorizing her city.

"That bastard is throwing stones at an Angel?" She watched as cars, buses, blocks of stone that were once buildings fly across the city at the Devine being which didn't seem to be liking the crazy punks little gifts as it began to head toward the annoying menace.

"I am sooo kicking his ass when this is over. But first things first." While the it was distracted she headed for the weapons cache she had been searching for and armed herself with a Progressive Axe and Spear, locking the smaller of the two onto the back of her machine and set off once more.

'I've got to do this fast. Any mistakes and it'll be all over. Come on Asuka, you can do it, you can do anything.'

She had to smile to herself as her mechanical beast peaked over the top of the building she was using for cover. The damn thing had no idea what was in store for it.

'Hmm... where's the core, there, I see.' The German girl positioned herself and readied her mind for the coming assault. 'This is it. Time to make you bastards pay for what you did to Momma.'

The red bio weapon leaped out from its cover high into the air, its weapon ready. There was no time, no chance for it to retaliate as the enraged girl came down upon it with all of her might.

/TLE/

Her aim was true, but Kaoru had his gun out anyway. The moment she leapt for the enemy he tossed one last bus at the creature's head and took up his own weapon and sprinted for the beast.

'With its AT Field down it is open to attack, even gun fire. Miss Sohryu may yet need my assistance.'

He watched as the 40 foot tall denizen of hell was speared through the middle, right in the core. The scream that erupted from the beast's mouth was terrifying in its own right yet a fitting death cry for such a creature.

But it wasn't over and what happened next should have been impossible. The Angel reached up and grabbed the red Armor lifting it into the air and began to rip its arms out of their sockets and soon the red head's screams were added to the Angels own chorus.

Even so this did not stop the other pilot and neither did Kaoru. As she used her free legs to beat against the things face, screaming out of rage and pain all the while.

'She will not be able to take much more of this. I must do something soon.' He was almost upon it now, his mecha running at optimum speed from the Angel's side.

"You will release her, demon!" The white on black stolen Eva Armor leapt into the sky, weapon in hand, and drop kicked the speared beast.

The resounding crash of their impact shock the city as the Angel was forced to drop its load, hit the ground with another thunderous crash. Kaoru didn't was time as he rolled up from his own fall and immediately began blasted away at the enemy. His shots tore into the creatures hide, shattering bone and flesh with equal fury.

'This will not kill it. It should already be dead. Miss Sohryu made a direct hit to its core, so why does it still breathe?'

/: The head... :/ the German girls sore voice crackled over his comm.

/: You are well, Miss Sohryu? :/

/: No... time ... for bullshit. It's face. Shoot... it. :/

'The head?' Not questioning her logic, he fired upon the new target. Obviously this did not suit well with the Angel as it lifted itself off the ground in rage.

He didn't even see the blow coming before he was laid on his back as the Angel's arm stretched out beyond physical standards, catching him in the chest and sending him flying, but his mecha was picked up by its head before Kaoru even had time to register the first hit.

Its arm held the black and white Armor above the city with ease and used its superior strength to its advantage as it tossed the Eva clean over its head.

And as the Angel turned to further damage its new prey it caught site of its original, but that wasn't all it caught. Once again the divine being had no chance to dodge the incoming blow, and like the first attack, it was never meant to get to get another chance to do so.

/TLE/

/: DIE YOU BASTARD! :/

These were the first words Rei heard as she regained consciousness. And from her position she had a perfect view of the battle as the Red Armor's Axe succeeded in decapitating the Angel's head from its shoulders. Said head flew out of the city limits only to explode on impact in the country side.

Luckily the things body did not share its fate and merely fell to the ground, lifeless.

/: Is it dead? :/ The blue haired girl heard Nagisa ask over her comm unit.

/: Not sure. I could have swore it was dead the first time? Only one way to make sure. :/ The Red Armor's pilot answered back as she whipped out her Axe and began hacking away at the enemy and Nagisa ran to a better position and took aim, firing at areas she had not yet hit while taking precaution not to strike her with any of his shots.

Finally the red mecha ended her attack and ripped the spear out of the fallen foe. standing ready for any sort of retaliation. But none came.

/: It seems that it is over Miss Sohryu. You skills are exceptional, but all the same we were lucky. :/

/: Maybe, but we have to take them as they come.. It's not like they're going to give us an easy go at it. :/

/: True, but how did you know to go for the head? The reports never said anything about Angels have more than one core. :/

'A second core...?' Rei, blinked, but added the information for later. 'This may be more difficult than we had originally believed.'

/: I saw it when it was trying to cripple me. 'Never expect your enemies to play be the rules' one of the first rules of combat red eyes. :/

/: I see. Well, this could cause problems in the next attack. The more cores they have, the stronger they will undoubtedly be. :/

/: Whatever Nagisa. I'll take them all out no matter what they bring on next. Oh, and what the hell did you think you were doing out there? :/

Even Rei heard the gray haired young man's chuckles, she could almost see his coy smirk.

/: I'm afraid I do not know what it is you are ... :/

/: Don't bullshit me red eyes! You were throwing stones at it. Stones! At an Angel! I told you to get his attention, not annoy it to death. :/

/: Ah, but what better way to go about it than this, eh? :/

/: You really are an asshole aren't you? :/

/: Once again, I do not know what you are talking about. :/

/: Sure, Nagisa, sure. :/

/TLE/

"They did well, considering the situation." The General was saying. "Property damage aside, the Armors themselves have proved their usefulness in battle."

'True, but it's the pilots we have to worry about.' Kaji thought to himself.

"And what of the other two. Are we to put out a search for them?" he asked. "We can't just let them get away."

"No, let Seele have them." The king replied.

"But sir?"

"We have what we need to defeat the Angels, and so do they."

"And we probably don't have to worry about the old men looking over our backs so often now." Kouzo offered.

"But what about the two out there now?" Kaji had to ask as the three men survey the scene on their view screen. "They may have helped us this time, but they are still the enemy."

"Then we will just have to enlist their aid." King Ikari said from behind his gloved hands.

"And how do we go about that, sir?"

The King only smiled.


	6. Offerings

/The Last Exodus/

- Lawless Priest -

Offerings +

Shinji Ikari laid the last of the bouquet of flowers down on the graves before standing again before the gathered survivors of the town of Markir. Out of 160 only 28 people had made it out alive. 28, the largest group of survivors that they had had in any of their previous rescue missions.

And despite the dismal nature of the situation, the people themselves were just glad to be alive. They stood in a field a few miles out of town, where the grass was still green as they buried the dead that they could find and placed markers for those they could not.

With the evening sun in his eyes Shinji kept his gaze back toward the town, trying to piece together why the Demons would show up there. Even from his vantage point on the little rise he could see what was left of the town was covered in dirt and dust, giving its destruction age and making it all seem like the ruins of some ancient city.

'But why? Why would they waste their time out here in the Outer Rim.'

It didn't make much sense. Besides a few scattered towns like Markir used to be, there was nothing there. Nothing worth the time of full Demon armed parties.

"Yo Ikari, you coming?"

"Huh?" Shinji turned to the speaker, broken out of his internal questioning.

"I said are you coming? Aoba's here for the pick up. We're taking the survivors with us." Suzuhara was saying as he walked up beside the other young man.

There was a silent moment as each took one last look at the dead town, both lost in their own dreary thoughts concerning this and future missions before they turned back and headed towards the others wordlessly. Each feeling and acknowledging the unspoken vow to make sure what just happened would never happen again with the slightest of nods.

"What do you think is going to happen to them?" asked the taller of the two while he pointed toward the rag tag bunch of townspeople.

"They have to stay with us for a while back at HQ so we can treat them and make sure of their safety until we can find a safe place for them to settle again."

"A safe place to settle? And where exactly would that be boss?" Aida commented as he joined up with the group on their way to the survivors.

"I don't know yet, that's up to the Major, but we can't just leave them be without making sure that those bastards won't be back."

"But we can't guarantee that, Ikari." Toji said thoughtfully. "There may not be anywhere else safe left."

"But we have to try. And that's what matters." Shinji said as they made it to the crowd.

They could see the people crowded around the caravan with Shigeru Aoba and Makoto Hyuga directing them. The two men, dressed in the black and red uniforms of Sentinel, the rouge militia force that they worked for and the only real police force armed enough to protect those who needed it on the Outer Rim. Of course nowadays, Shinji wondered if they did have enough power to stop the armed bands of Hellspawn roaming the countryside alone or if they would eventually fall as well, leaving the Rim left to the bloodied hands of the enemy.

Power was all good and well, but if you didn't have the right amount you were just wasting your time. And Sentinel couldn't afford to waste it's time. Innocent people tended to die otherwise.

The large line was thinning by the time the three young men reached the armored transport vehicle. Six armored wheels on each side lay underneath the thing along with four fully maneuverable chain gun turrets on top and two small missile launchers were hidden inside, just in case, to protect it's precious cargo. The techs back at HQ called it the War Beetle. A dumb name, but those guys were whackouts anyway, and it just went to show just how much they needed to get out.

None the less, the thing's name aside, the Beetle was the standard transport vehicle in Sentinel's employ. And it did it's job well. The 28 townspeople of the now lost town of Markir would fit within the metal insects confines easily and with room to spare.

'Which is great,' Ikari thought, 'I would be terrible if there wasn't enough room. It wouldn't be like we could just come back for the others later.' That would not be acceptable.

"Shinji-sama!"

"Huh?"

The young brown haired youth had all of two seconds to ponder who had called him before an explosion caught him on his left side, blasting the air out of his lungs while sending him crashing to the ground.

A strange noise floated over his head, changing pitch constantly and truly confusing his sense of sound, impaired by his fall. It was a test to open his eyes again, but the sight before him didn't do much for his sense either. A familiar pair of brown orbs blocked his view of the sky and it took him a while to notice the rest of the person's face and a bit longer to place a name to it.

"K-Kira?"

"Shinji-sama! Are you ok? You look hurt. Those demons didn't get you did they? Oh please tell me your not hurt? You can't be hurt! You can't be!"

The speed of the questions left the young man dazed and slightly dizzy trying to find an answer for them. And well, then there was the weight on his chest crushing the life out of him.

"Haha! You know girl if you don't get off him soon, you're not going to have much of a Shinji-sama to care for, hahaha!"

"Hahahahaha, Sama! She called him Shinji-sama! That's so kawaii!"

Laughter... that was the sound that woke him, that broke him from his dazed state. The laughter of two dead men if he was ever to regain his footin- "Whoah!" Shinji didn't even have time to finish his thought before the weight on him was gone and he was being yanked to his feet amid the cries of more laughter.

"Are you alright Shinji-sama?"

Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs and to get that annoying ringing out of his head, Ikari couldn't help but sigh. "Shinji, my name is Shinji, Kira. Just... Shinji."

"Oh, ok." the younger girl blushed. "Um... well, actually my name is really Mana, but everyone calls me Kira."

"Oh, well, um... what should I call you then?"

"You can call me whatever you want Shinji!" The girl practically beamed up at him, which only made the two giggling fools behind them burst out again, but Shinji ignored them. They'd get theirs soon enough.

"Uh... " It was around then that Shinji really took notice of the girl that he had saved. Curled up in a ball the way she had been before and with the whole attack and all he really hadn't paid much attention to the people around him, but he could have sworn that the she was 14 or close to 15, but clearly Kira was older. Most likely it was her small stature that threw him off, but he was positive that 14 to 15 year old girls couldn't have a bust that well developed at that age, so that had to put the young miss Mana at somewhere close to 17 to 18.

And with the way she was looking at him, those hungry eyes of hers knew damn well just how developed she really was. Which was probably why the blue eyed soldier gained a nervous stuttering problem and became quite aware of the rather... revealing nature of the plugsuit he was wearing.

"Y-you should probably, h-head back to the caravan, y-you know, to uh... . We'll be um... leaving soon."

Kira only smiled at that, a smug kinda smile that made to him twice as nervous.

"Of course Shinji-sama. Whatever you say." The way here voice grew so confident all of a sudden didn't seem too much like a positive thing for him. Especially after that last fleeting look she gave that was divided between his striking blue eyes, and well... the rest of him. At least he didn't have to turn around.

'I'll be damned if I go out like that.' Shinji thought as he glared at the smirking fools beside him.

"Come on you two. We have work to do."

"Of course Shinji-sama, whatever you say, hahaha!"

"Don't make me hit you, Aida."

/TLE/

The halls of Nerv HQ were very busy this evening as countless men and woman strode down its passages, each one anxious for news of the situation. The city had just survived its first Angel battle and had taken more damage than its people had believed possible. Many had only second or third hand knowledge of the damage left after the first Angel attack some thirteen years ago. So of course the citizens had no clear idea what to expect.

But many thought that this might have been more than they were willing to take.

Knight Sergeant Hikari Horaki was not one of those people. It didn't matter how much damage the Angels did, she would still be there ready to fight them when they returned. She had come too far and lost too much to them already to just pack up things and run off to some safer location.

As if there were any, truthfully.

No, she had a mission, no... a duty, to see them dead and she would not walk away this earlier in the game.

Her being an Eva Pilot and having higher access clearance was well known to many of the other officers and soldiers littering the halls hunting for any bit of news of what was going on. So it wasn't that much of a surprise to her to be stopped by her fellow peers for information.

The fact that she was in her stark white and red trimmed dress uniform did sort of make her standout too, which didn't really help either.

But there was a limit to everything and Hikari was quickly reaching hers. You'd think after the first few she ran into who grilled her would end up telling the others and give her a little piece, but damn, to have every person who saw her run up and stop her, immediately wanting the latest scoop was not what she needed right then.

Which was precisely why she found herself in her current predicament of trying to make her way to the Throne room where she had been summoned by using the back ways. Of course, this round about path she was taking would only take her twice as long to get there but she probably would never have made it the other way, so...

'I just hope Asuka's ok. The pain we feel while in the Armors might not be real, but she had to be hurting from having that thing try to rip her arms from her sockets.' The pig tailed young woman thought to herself. She knew her friend would deny having felt anything more than annoyance from the Angel but Hikari silently prepared herself just in case she had to weather the Germanian woman's pride to get her to the infirmary.

'That girl can be so stubborn at times, I swear.'

Asuka's pride aside, she had done a wonderful job defeating the Angel. It would have gone better if they didn't have those other stolen Eva Armors to deal with but you had to take the bad with the good.

'Karou Nagisa...'

An image of the charming platinum haired young man came to mind, his crimson eyes filled with hidden mirth. 'What's going to happen to those two now? Nagisa did help in the attack, but they 'had' tried to steal the Evas. What's the King going to do with them?'

She didn't have the answers, but she would found out soon enough.

"Bout time you got here, Horaki." Asuka called out as Hikari entered the chamber outside of the Throne room.

Somehow the red head had found the time to change out of her plug suit and get into her dress uniform as well, looking nothing like she had just returned from the ravaged battlefield barely minutes ago. Returning a forty story tall battle mech took time so Hikari knew there wasn't enough for her friend to be able to get her suit to look 'that' good. Sometimes that girl just amazed her.

"You wouldn't believe what I had to go through to get here, but whatever. How are you Asuka? I'm sorry I couldn't be out there with you but..." Hikari tried to apologize.

"I know, I know. They told me what those cow brain fool techs did to your Eva. But don't worry about it. We'll kick the next one's butt together." Hikari couldn't help but smile along with her friend, but she still noticed that the other pilot hadn't answered her first question. She'd let it pass for now... for now.

The heavy foot steps of armored men caught the two's attention as the soldiers came from around the hall's bend

A contingent of armed Knight Guards was coming their way with the two renegade Eva pilots in toe. Apparently they had been allowed to shower but were still dressed in their plug suits. Both looked no worse than when she had last saw them. The girl Rei just was as enigmatic and apathetic as before and of course her companion was in a good mood, that crooked half smile still in place. He even gave them a brief wave and a wink when the girls came into view, as if the men with the rather sharp weapons surrounding them were only there for show.

"Ms. Sohryu, Ms. Horaki it's a pleasure to see you two again. You're both looking well." he said, while giving them the once over, his gaze lingering slightly longer on Hikari, finally landing on her eyes. That blasted smirk of his face seemed to brighten a bit more, if that was even possible. This earned him a snort from Asuka and Hikari an elbow in the ribs for blushing.

Rei said nothing, her gaze frozen forward, seeming to ignore the pensive look Asuka was giving her and the armed guards as well.

One of the guards went forward and announced their presence and soon the group was being led through the Throne room doors.

/TLE/

The ride back to Sentinel HQ wasn't all that eventful. Well, if you didn't count the young woman constantly clinging to Shinji's arm or the not so shy looks the girl kept throwing him or all of the knowing smiles the townspeople gave the two or the constant jokes and laughs had at Ikari's expense or the serious blush that seem to be a permanent fixture on the young man's face the whole trip, then yeah... it was an uneventful trip.

And as the War Beetle's tires made the hill top, with the sun's fleeting shadow behind them as it made its silent journey beneath the horizon, the green fields that surrounded the seemingly abandoned bunker in the valley below could be seen.

"It's good to be home." Aoba said as he leaned back in his chair to stretch.

"Yeah... " his buddy Hyuga couldn't help but agree. He always felt better after long missions when the sight of the valley was in view, lifting the weariness from his bones gained from their usually rather depressing findings in the Outer Rim Settlements. But today was a different story.

"About time... I thought we'd never get here." Ikari Shinji said from his seat behind the two older men. He had taken to riding most of the trip up front with them in a foolishly naive attempt to escape the attentions of a certain brown haired young girl.

"Haha, still trying to get away, eh Ikari?" Makoto asked the young soldier while he sulked in his seat.

"Nah, he's got bigger plans. Don't worry Shinji, we'll get home in time for you to get 'more acquainted' with your new lady friend." Shigeru replied before Shinji could open his mouth.

"Hey! It's not like that!"

"Sure..." The two grinning men answered back.

"Gahhh! You people are hopeless."

"Haha, calm your nerves Shinji." Makoto called back.

"Yeah, lighten up. You've got the attention of a nice pretty girl. There's nothing to be uptight about." and Shigeru added.

"Or are you nervous that you won't be able to perform at your best tonight?"

"It would be a shame to disappoint the young girl."

"Is everyone in this place a pervert or something?" the young Ikari couldn't help but to sigh in frustration.

"Haha, everyone but you obviously." Aoba laughed as they made their way towards the hidden entrance of their subterranean base at the valley's bottom.

"I must say though, that it's nice to see so many smiling faces again." Hyuga said thoughtfully while he leaned back into his seat with his hands behind his head with a far away look in his eyes.

"Yeah, usually the ride back is so depressing. It's good to know that we were actually able to really help someone this time." Shinji replied as the three sat in comfortable silence with each of their thoughts focused inward.

"I just wonder what the Major's going to say when we make it back with all of these people?"

"You'd think she'd be happy?"

"Well you can be the one to tell her lover boy. It'll give you a chance to be with her alone and who knows, maybe I don't know... ask her out." Shigeru laughed as his pal began to vehemently refute having any such feelings for their Commanding Officer while Shinji just smiled at his red faced elder.

'It's good to be home.'

/TLE/

The small troop strode their way through the Throne room doors and into the white stone floored chamber inside. Majestic marble statues of the Seven Ranks of the Knights of Nippon, the guardians of the Nerv Empire stood at attention facing opposite of each other lined the walls of the antechamber and the path to the King.

His Majesty, King Gendo Ikari stood with his back turned speaking with his advisers on some matter, before his surprisingly almost stark like throne seat, that he gained by bringing order and hope to a world thrust into chaos by his keen military instincts and the strangely made sword at his side that always seemed to be found on his person.

Many had followed him into battle, brought together by the loss of their loved ones and the destruction of their once peaceful lives during the Angel War. Each one angered that the pervious ruler ship had not been able to provide them the protection that they had promised.

And when those who were charged with the safety of their nation fled in terror, forsaking their nobility in exchange for their lives while leaving their subjects to their own pitiful devices, it was because of the actions of one man that the people of Nippon were able to stave off the chaos to build a new future.

It was because of this that the multitude of the Nerv Empire revered their King. Cold the man may have been, but his determination was unmatched.

And that was something Asuka could respect. A man who stood up for his beliefs and followed through with his goals no matter the odds was worth her service. But he could have been a little more open though. That stare of his could really get to a person. Not Asuka of course, just people in general.

But the Germanian women was looking for more in a man than just determination. She was looking for perfection and she saw exactly that in the form of one Ryouji Kaji, who happened to be at the Kings side along with Head General Kouzo Fuyutsuki. The weathered General beckoned them forward and so they came.

One of the Guards announced them once they reached the steps that led to the throne and everyone present bowed, even that punk Nagisa gave a small one but his companion stayed her unrespectful butt up. 'I'd put her in her place if we were anywhere other than here. I swear some people...' These thoughts fled quickly and for a brief moment Asuka felt a stab of nervousness as the King passed his frozen gaze over them all.

But all of that changed in an instant.

"Rei?" Gendo said quietly in faint astonishment. This was certainly a surprise to him.

"Okasan..." Rei responded just as quietly as if it were of no consequence to her.

"What? You mean... but she can't be..?" Asuka and Hikari stood together in confusion. Looking to the General and Kaji for understanding, but none was forth coming as they too were focused on the girl Rei and King Gendo.

"Why are you here Rei? Why now, why did you try to steal the EVAs?" his voice was as gruff as usual but the underlying tension was there to those who had ears.

"Because I have a duty to perform."

"A duty...?" his brow drew down slightly and his eyes narrowed a bit, the older man stared hard at his daughter.

For a brief moment King Gendo Ikari trembled so slightly you'd have figured it to have been a delusion of the mind. Whether or not it was, was irrelevant in any case for the moment passed quickly and the King had the renegade EVA pilots sent to solitary confinement until further questioning.

He turned to leave but before he exited he stopped and gave Asuka a brief compliment on her engagement of the Angel which of course lit her fire to have received praise from the King Himself, his reputation aside. But Hikari's trained mind was still focused on the previous scene. She had not known that the King had had a living relative. It was always assumed that he lost his family during the Angel War like some many others, so where had Miss Ayanami been all that time?

And more importantly, why come back now?

/WRW/

The room she was in wasn't necessarily dark but it was dark enough. The cold wood of the single chair in the room that was bolted to the floor in the middle of the room did not serve to ease the aches in her weary body, but more than likely added to them, as was its intended purpose.

Of course if the young girl who sat in that Spartan inspired room actually bothered to concern herself with such thoughts, the mystery was lost in her stony eyed gaze and offered little evidence to confirm either in any case.

Her thoughts lay more in the past rather than the current. The mission's success and the unexpected Angel attack played through her mind as she reviewed her decisions and their outcome. SEELE would probably disapprove of her capture, but that was of no concern to her. They would soon have their Eva Armors and she would continue to fight the enemy on her own, so things had not truly deviated from the original plan too much.

But the girl Asuka would be prove to be a problem. She would mostly get in her way and Rei could not have that. Not when she was so close to completing her goals.

And Nagisa, what was his game? Would he stay and fight as well? How could anyone possibly tell what patterns motivated the actions of the platinum haired youth? Ayanami Rei was not among that number.

But she didn't have long to ponder these thoughts for long as the expected visitor arrived.

Rei sat still as the code hearted man stood in the door way. Neither said anything for some time but he eventually broke the silence with a simple question that any who would have heard it would have been surprised at the speaker.

"Are you well?" His manner was gruff, his speak abrupt, but the slightest bit of a sigh could be heard if you listened hard enough.

"I am in satisfactory condition." Rei's reply was not as gruff but just as abrupt and to the point.

"You have been... cared for?" A minor pressure cold be seen beneath his solid like features, one that was building up to a point. Yet there was no worry or doubt in his expression, but a marginal bit of nervous energy emitted from the older man.

"Hai."

This time there was a pause before he spoke as if the speaker wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer to his next query.

"Were there any undesirable... complications?" His voice had gone cold at that.

The next pause lasted only a heart beat, but it was enough to make the taller of the two clench his fist.

"There was nothing that could not be weathered."

"I presume it was SEELE who held you?"

"Hai."

"Are you loyal to them?

The Red eyed girl merely looked at the man who was her father, the cold anger in her eyes and the slight frown on her pale lips were enough to make him clench his fist even tighter yet at the same time relax.

He had his answer.

"You will be released but under armed guard. Accommodations will be found for you."

"Understood."

"Rei?"

"Hai."

"Will you do your... 'duty' along side Nerv?"

"I will complete the task I have been charged, with or without any outside help. Nerv or Seele matter not in the course of things."

"I see. I expect you to cooperate with my people. As you know, we can not afford to fail."

Neither said another word again for some time. But on his way out King Gendo Ikari left her with one final passing word.

"I have sent for Shinji. The time of the Last Exodus is upon us." And with that he was gone, leaving the young pilot to herself and her barely contained hopeful thoughts, thoughts that she struggled for a brief moment to keep in check. It would not do to let her inner desires consume her. She would wait patiently and calmly for what she had dreamed of since the day she had been taken that night so many years ago during the First Angel attack.

"Soon brother... soon."

AN: more shinji next chapter and more trouble between Asuka and the blue haired princess runaway. /AN

/priest/


	7. An Old Debt

/The Last Exodus/

- Lawless Priest -

an old debt +

Karou sat in his empty cell, quietly waiting for his capturers to make their appearance. He knew that they would come eventually after they let him 'stew' for a bit, but he didn't care. Patience was a tool that he had learned long ago during his captivity at the hands of SEELE.

Amid the numerous test and trails that filled his days at their hands the platinum haired pilot was quick to find the infrequent periods of solitude to be a blessing. It was during those times that he was able to look within himself, to continue the search that for the past five years had consumed his subconscious thoughts.

He knew that somewhere within the locked and forgotten areas of his soul were the answers he sought, but gaining access to them would be a trial in of itself. But Karou of the sea shore had plenty of time to devote himself to his goal and one day he planed on unlocking the key to his true freedom and a future thought by many to be impossible.

SEELE would become a problem of course, and even Ayanami might try to stop him, but it had to be done. No matter the cost to himself, Karou knew what he had to do. And he was so close. Behind the emotionless mask she put on for the world, Rei had her own hidden objectives that she was willing to die for and he didn't begrudge her that, but he wouldn't allow her to interfere in his own affairs.

His goals were just as important to him and possible the world. Whether they agreed with it or not.

It was the sound of metal sliding against metal that alerted him to the other's presence. They had come at last, bringing a smile to the young man's face. It was so easy to make him smile and Karou had no qualms about expressing his emotions, as was his nature.

"Pilot Nagisa." that simple statement was the only greeting the taller newcomer gave as he addressed the ex-SEELE Eva pilot.

"King Ikari." Karou replied in kind. He couldn't help but think of how fun this would be. 'I wonder what I can learn from this man. What he says and what he doesn't say, both should give me a picture of his own motives. Ha, I guess SEELE taught me well.'

"There is much we need to discuss." The gruff man said as the scant light in the room faded with the closing cell door's echo while the two... 'talked'

And Karou found that he was not disappointed.

/TLE/

"So you were able to save the towns people after all, even with the olds against you?" Major Katsuragi asked Shinji's team when they reported to her office looking every bit the determined military leader in her close fitting black uniform and tan trousers, with her infamous red bomber jacket to complete the look, even though many of the male members of Sentinel were still mourning her change from the usual short skirts she wore to the current more business oriented attire.

"Yes, Ma'am. They had no where else to go and we didn't believe they would be safe staying there so... " Shinji trailed off while Toji and Kensuke waited patiently behind him for her response. They hadn't predicted how well she would take to them having brought back a little over two dozen civilians to a supposed secret base, unauthorized.

It could easily go bad for them.

"I understand Lieutenant Ikari," the Major stated calmly and the three young soldiers let out relived sights "but I want you to be aware that I'm holding you responsible for them if something unexpected happens." she continued, catching them off guard.

"Uh.. Hai, Ma'am. I understand." Shinji didn't really like the sound of that but what could he do? Truly, he should have expected she'd do something like this.

"Good, you guys did well. I suppose that a few days leave is appropriate after such a mission." The older woman said with a warm smile on her gorgeous face as she dismissed the three. Of course this derailed any further thought processes from two thirds of the Three Stooges, causing Shinji to have to drag the two love sick fools out of the smirking Major's office by the scruff of their collars.

"So, what do you guys want do now since we're off duty?" Suzuhara threw out as he straitened his ruffled coat collar out while he lead his two buddies down the hall.

"I want to check on the civilians, you know, make sure they're settled in first and all. They've had it really rough so far. I... I want to do want I can to help them out." Shinji put in as he headed off to find those in question.

"You know that was a great way to kill my buzz there Ikari."

"Yeah, but you know you're coming too Toji, so quit your whining. Besides, we all know the Lieutenant here just wants to see his new girlfriend." Aida pointed his thumb at the grimacing Ikari's back as they walked.

"Oh, of course! How could I have forgotten Ken my friend? Who am I to deter our love struck comrade here from the pleasure of catching a brief moment with his beloved." Suzuhara replied in an overly mockingly, understanding tone.

"Cut it out you two." Shinji tried to make that come out like anything but the whine that it was but fell far short of his goal as his 'friends' laughed at his expense. It always ended up like that no matter how much he tried to change it.

But it just was the way things were between the three of them. Kensuke and Toji had been his closest friends since he meet them when he was young growing up within the some times harsh militarist environment of Sentinel and the Outer Rim. They had been there for him when he needed them. Neither of the three had any living family, having all lost them in the many skirmishes during the Hell Spawn War. So they all knew how the others felt when it came to the subject of family and loneliness and were quick to call on each other for help.

Unfortunately, since they were still young men, issues of love and women weren't really in their regular bag of tricks. Their queue being more equipped for battle than relationships, so their limited experiences tended to leave them to have to fend for themselves, and usually at the cost of having to deal with the embarrassing jokes of their dateless friends.

A matter that was really starting to grate on the latest victim's nerves.

High Tech was not a term one would have used to described the halls of Sentinel HQ. It couldn't be denied that there held a sort of ramshackle, disorganized warehoused air about the military facility but compared to towns like Markir, who would have been hard pressed to find the owner of a gas powered motor vehicle anywhere among them, it was the spitting image of cutting edge.

And the number of gawking towns people staring at their new surroundings like awe struck fools was proof enough.

"Guess they don't get out much." The taller of the three observed, his gaze traveling from one startled survivor to another.

"That would probably be an understatement." Aida replied while walking up to the nearest one and began waving his hands to get their attention.

"So, what exactly are we supposed to do with them? They can't just hang around here. We were trying to better their lives not confine them." Suzuhara asked in a somber tone.

Shinji didn't give an answer, mainly because he didn't have one. He merely watched as Kensuke began giving them a impromptu tour of the place while getting some nearby off duty techs to help out.

They were farmers and shop owners whose homes and businesses were left no more than hours before in what could only be described as rubble. How could they possibly start over? How was he going to help them get over their lost? What could he do to ease their pain?

The young soldier had no more answers for these very important questions than he had for any of his more personal ones. But he had seen their pain, had shared in it, so he couldn't leave them to the winds of chance.

"First Lieutenant Ikari?"

"Huh," Turning his head to see who called him, Shinji was rather surprised to find himself sharing the company of a pretty young woman in a lab coat smiling his way.

"Oh, um, yes Ms.. oh I mean... Dr. Ibuki. Sorry. Uh... how can I help you?" he gave a nervous chuckle while he apologized, unconsciously scratching the back of his head, giving away his true feelings.

"As smooth as ever Ikari. I'm sure she'll fall to her knees madly in love with you from those oh so elegant words of yours. I most say old boy, amazing tactics, purely amazing."

He tried not to blush and elbow Toji in the gut at the same time and was rewarded with a breathless "ugff!" and the sound of someone stumbling behind him for his troubles. "Serves you right, Suzuhara." He said under his breath so only they could hear before turning his attention back to the giggling beauty before him and tried to keep the blush from returning.

Of course he failed.

Shinji just had no chance around pretty women. Nothing he ever said came out the way it was supposed to. It seemed he would be cursed to remain alone forever. His mind conviently forgetting the incident with Miss Mana, but that was probably a fluke, he assured himself. No one would ever want to be with him.

"It's alright Shinji-kun. But I need you to come with me."

"Oh... sure, Ibuki-san." He turned to his compatriot and made sure that Toji would see the townspeople taken care of for him and then headed off with the slightly older scientist.

The nervous tension filling him just wouldn't go away and it was starting to get to him but he took a calming breath and kept it to himself. 'I don't want to look like a fool in front of Ms. Maya. Or more than I already do.' He thought to himself as they continued down the hall in silence.

A silence that was helping to further the tension in his muscles.

"So.. uh... you wouldn't happen to know what I'm being called for do you, Ibuki-san?"

"Huh, oh, I'm not sure. Some members from Nerv showed up soon after you and your team returned. I'm not sure why but Major Katsuragi asked me to bring you in."

"Nerv? Why? What business would they have of me?"

"Like I said Shinji-kun, I'm not sure, but I hope something isn't wrong."

The walked on together quietly. Each lost in their private thoughts, too concern with themselves to try to converse any longer. The two were almost to the Major's office when Maya finally spoke up, snapping up to attention as if a burst of energy shot through her veins.

"The Angel! It has to be!"

"Angel? What are you talking about?"

"Don't you know?" His dumbfounded look said it all. So she went on. "There was an Angel Attack while you were out. It came from the direction of Tokyo 3. It happened probably right as you guy's were making it back."

"An Angel attack? Are you serious. It's kinda late in the day for something like that, but good for tactics I suppose. So what happen? Why did they decide to return now?"

"I don't know Shinji, but it's the only reason that I can see Nerv coming hear for. I wouldn't put it past them to know that we have an Eva hidden here."

"Hmm..." Shinji couldn't help but frown. The situation just didn't feel right. He could tell that trouble was ahead.

/TLE/

"You're asking me to what!"

"Calm down Mr. Ikari, we..."

"Don't bullshit me you lackey. Who do you people think you are to come here with this crap?"

"Our duty is to bring you back to the Capital Mr. Ikari, one way or the other."

"What makes you believe I would allow you to leave with one of my men? This is the Outer Rim, Nerv's authority doesn't apply out here." An Angry Major countered back, her arms crossed before her, looking ready to do the two armored fools bodily harm if necessary. 'To believe they even have the nerve actually say that with a strait face.'

"That maybe, but we have a direct order from the King himself. Your man Ikari here must come with us. We were told it was of great importance. Lord Gendo made it perfectly clear"

"Hmpft... of course he would." Shinji snorted from his place on the opposite side of the briefing room. He knew there was going to be trouble.

Misato and Maya gave the youth a sidelong glance. They hadn't known that Shinji knew the King personally, which made this meeting all the more stranger.

"We were told to tell you that it was time to clear up an old debt."

Ikari said nothing, merely stood there with his arms crossed looking at the two Knights sent by Nerv, or more precisely through them, his blues orbs piercing a burning hole through them and the wall behind as if he was trying to send his anger all the way to Tokyo-3 as they gained a faraway glaze.

"An old debt you say?" he questioned them, but he was mostly speaking to himself.

'The Angels, it has to be. An 'old debt' indeed." One he was willing to pay for in blood.

Shinji gave a sigh as he unfolded his arms. He knew what his answer would be. He had made a promise to make them pay and here was his chance. Even if he did have to see that bastard one more time to get it done.

"Fine, I'll go. Get your stuff together, we'll leave as soon as possible." The two Knight messengers gave each other a quick look and nodded to Shinji before making their way out. And not seconds after the door slammed shut did Misato have at him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? This is Sentinel not Nerv, Lieutenant. And if I remember correctly you are under my command not theirs."

"They'd only have sent a larger force to take me back if I had refused. That's just how he thinks."

"Just how who thinks?"

"Lord Gendo." The amount of spite and venom put into those two simple words set the Major back a bit with a frown.

'Just how far did their relationship go?' the purple haired Officer couldn't help but think.

"But why Shinji-kun? What does Nerv want with you? I thought they came for the Eva?"

"Maybe, maybe not, but you might want to keep a closer eye on it just in case." Shinji said while still staring off, never looking at either of the two older women. He had made his decision and he would see it through.

"I still don't like it. Nerv just can't come in here like they own the place."

"But what can we do Ma'am, it's not like we can fight them off? They would find out and the Capital would send an army like the Lieutenant said." Maya tried to reason out a solution but all of her scenarios kept coming back with them dead, the Eva gone and the base destroyed.

"Alright, that's it! I'm assigning Second Lieutenants Suzuhara and Aida to accompany you. I don't trust those suited bastards for one minute. You're apart of my team and I will not have you going off into unknown territory by yourself."

"Ma'am... I...?" his eyes wide, shock clearly evident on his face.

"Besides, I can't have my little Shinji-kun running off without knowing he's safe." she completed her teasing by putting him in a head lock and ruffling his hair while a giggling Dr. Ibuki laughed at his expense.

"Misato!" She was supposed to be his superior, but she acted more like an over attentive mother or older sister. Not that he was complaining. He just wished she'd stop crushing his face into her breast so often. It kinda ruined the motherly role he had placed her in.

Once again, not that he was complaining.

/TLE/

"I'm sorry to have to cut your leave off so soon, but I hope you can understand my reasoning?" Misato was saying to the fully assembled Stooges who were all packed and ready, their red and black Sentinel uniforms pressed and polished as if for inspection, gave them all a stately appeal. Even though none of them worked for the state and would fight to make sure that would never be so.

"It's cool, Ma'am. We can't have our man here go off on his own now can we?" Toji answered back. While giving the Major a stiff salute.

"Of course not, who knows what manner of trouble he'd get himself into?" Aida added while doing the same.

"Shut up you two."

"Haha, calm down Ikari, we're just joking with you."

"Alright, you three. You had better get going before those iron heads over there start to rust." Misato replied back while pointing to the waiting Knights.

Said iron heads merely frowned in indignation but kept silent. They walked away stiffly when the Stooges of Sentinel, the Defenders of the Outer Rim made off with their gear on their backs and climbed into the armed Nerv transport vehicle.

No doubt they were a little ticked at how long it took for Shinji and them to leave considering what he had told them earlier, but Mana and the survivors, but mainly Mana, had made it a point to see them off, thanking them for saving them and then throwing them a spur of the moment going away party that had to have pissed the Nervites off to no end.

Of course, Kensuke eating a slice of said party cake in front of their faces while they made their way towards Tokyo 3 and asking repeatedly if they wanted any didn't help much. Suzuhara laughing at them the whole while probably didn't either, but Shinji decided to stay out of it. What could one man do anyway?

True they were only doing their job, but still, he couldn't help but feel a quiet animosity towards anyone who followed the man who left him on the Outer Rim as a child. Shinji knew it wasn't a coincidence that he had been found by passing members of Sentinel that day long ago. His father must have known that they would be coming that way and left his only son to be picked up and cared for by strangers in a hostile land.

It was true at the time that the Capital was anything but safe with the Hell hordes burning and murdering whatever they could all over the country side, but the Outer Rim was just as dangerous, only with far less organization considering the low population level.

But Lord Gendo knew what he was doing, willingly leaving his son to his own devices and that was something Shinji could never forgive the man for. Only for the Angels did his heart hold more rage. And they would get what was coming to them too, soon.

/TLE/

It was days later and all of those involved in Project - E and the War against the Angels, which was pretty much everyone in Nerv, was called forth to attend a gathering. The city was still recovering from the attack but repairs were coming along nicely much to the approval of the higher ups who waited patiently on the dais holding the throne.

Not soon after all who were summoned had arrived did the throne room doors open again to let in a squad of brightly polished Knights leading in a young man dressed in a dark, unfamiliar military uniform of black and red and two other young men of a similar yet different style of uniform, signifying the first to be their superior.

The guards surrounded them easily with their numbers but walked with a slight edge as if they were shepherds watching a pack of prowling wolves that had somehow snuck into their sheep pins while they weren't aware.

The first young man didn't seem all that concerned, in fact, he almost seemed to not even have noticed the Knights. His brilliant ocean blue eyes were held straight ahead, piercing the pathway to the throne as if nothing else in the room was deemed worthy enough to hold his attention for more than a fleeting glance. And the slight scowl he were didn't help his image in the eyes of those around.

Asuka Langley Sohryu was one of those and it pissed her off greatly. The imperious attitude he held as if he was a guest here and they were nothing but the hired help made her want to go over there and smack the sweat off of his pompous ass. The fact that this thought was on the hypocritical said never entered her head.

In any case, attempting anything of such a nature would have been out of line and the King and his attendants were present. Such antics would not be tolerated tonight.

"A bit stuck up isn't he?" Hikari asked at the Germanian woman's side while others murmured on the sidelines as well, the gossip wheel churning out speal at a mile per minute with the influx of these strange newcomers.

"A lot more than a bit, I'd say. Who does he think he is anyway?"

"I'm not sure. Even foreign dignitaries from opposing nations don't show up with such manners."

'This guy acts as if he's come to finish some old score or something.'

Hikari was thinking similar thoughts. 'What manner of grudge does this man hold that he would wear it so openly on his person. And in the presence of the King at that!'

The group had finally made it to the base of the steps leading up to the throne and the girls were still trying to figure the newcomer out but with no luck.

"As per your orders we have brought the one you wished to see my lord." the captain of the guards rang out as he gave a standing bow to the throne and the man seated upon it. His Majesty merely nodded and the guards backed off a bit.

The silence that filled the room was nearly deafening. The two men said not a word, their hard gazes never leaving the other as they sized each other up.

"You've grown."

It was the King who broke the barrier of sound that had encased the heavy atmosphere. And as usual, his words were few.

"Am I supposed to reply to that or do I just stand here until you're finally willing to speak your mind. But I have to say that I'm a bit surprised, the whole you being King thing and all aside, you've always been one to get strait to the point."

Amid the startled and angry cries of the bystanders, the flash of steel from the Knights, the combat stances the other two darkly dressed youths and the inquisitive frown of the two present Eva Pilots, none of which seemed to phase the young man, but it was the small smile the King wore that surprised all those present the most.

"And you always were a little asshole." Gendo replied back much to the astonishment to everyone. His Majesty never used suck language!

"That coming from a bastard like you is rather hypocritical, don't you think." The King only gave another smirk.

"I have a need for you." He replied as his voice grew cold again, his expression closing up.

"Of course you do. You never would have sent for me other wise."

"It was for the best. The situation was highly unstable. It would have been far from wise to have you along, besides you were well cared for."

"Excuses old man? Once again you surprise me." the younger of the two held an air of mock surprise as he pretended to be shocked. It didn't last long and the fire in his eyes returned quickly.

"I have no time for such, my justifications are my own, but enough, a great danger looms overhead and you have been called to attend to it. As was intended."

"The Angels." It was a statement of fact. The newcomer not even seeming to expect of care for confirmation.

"Indeed."

"Why? Why now?" his reply came out hard, with a cold edge.

"Because it was convenient."

"Convenient... is that all you have to say?" The king did not answer.

"You have your own army and means to fight them, why do you need me? I know you have pilots. And by the way you're looking rather well, Fuyutsuki-sensei."

"You as well... Ikari-kun." That of course floored the room. Even the guards holding their blades to the man backed off a bit in confusion. If what they heard was true they didn't want to be held responsible for putting the apparent 'prince' to the sword by mistake. His comrades didn't seem to understand what the deal was and looked on in confusion yet ready to defend themselves and their man.

"So, you will not do you're duty?"

"My duty... I haven't seen you in years, I almost thought you died, kinda hoped it on a number of occasions, but when we finally meet after so long the only thing you have to say to me is 'will I do my duty?'" ever word held fire and were bitten off harshly.

"You sister has no problem with the matter." The King might as well have been commenting on this month's taxes for all of the emotion he placed in that sentence.

This effect the young man leaving the room in silence as his eyes widen briefly in clear shock and then just as quickly he was past the guards and up the steps leading to the throne and had a blade, no a knife, out as if to stab his Majesty.

That set everyone into action. The Knights tried to get to him while the other two foreigners pulled out two knives of their own and waved them in the faces of the sword wielding guards like toys. But when one of the Knights got close enough to do anything, those petty little butter knives suddenly became full fledged blades that they used with the skill and assurances of men who were very familiar with their weapons.

"Die you useless bastard! Just die!" His own blade extending to its full length, the prince leapt the final feet to the King to excavate the man's insides but just as suddenly his attack was struck aside, taking the would be assassin off balance and sending him back down a few steps.

"Mother's Sword? You have it!" He called out, his eyes glued to the elegant wonder of a weapon held in his father's steady hand while the older Ikari stood in his robes and the partial he wore underneath, his hard gaze fixed on the prince.

His surprise was clear but Asuka didn't care as she pushed past the crowd full of startled nobles and other shocked military officials in her way while snatching a sword out of a nearby Knights stunned grasp. But it was no shock to her when she found Hikari at her side with a barrowed blade of her own ready to defend the King.

"Hey kid, watch yourself. Are you trying to get yourself killed?" The Majestic Knight himself, Rouji Kaji held his own katana out and ready before the young Ikari as he tried to reason with the young man.

"You must cease this foolishness, Ikari-kun. This is not the way to settle things." General Fuyutsuki added as he stepped forward as well.

"Shut up old man! This has nothing to do with you." He didn't even take his eyes off the King while he spoke, murder clear in his gaze.

"You called me here to clear an old debt and that's what I'm here to do. Your blood and the blood of the daemons and Angels who took my sister and mother from me will be all I need to end this. So quit hiding behind your lackeys and fight me like a man you bastard. I swear I'll ..."

"Please, cease at once. This is not necessary."

It was strange that words spoken so softly yet so firmly amid the cries and panic that flooded the throne room at that time could not only be heard but somehow cut through the commotion and stop all those present in their tracks.

Strange indeed but that was exactly what they did. And the frail looking young person saying them, surrounded by her own guard unit made it seem all the more unlikely.

"R.Rei...? Is... is that you?" His murderous rage forgotten, the sword wielding prince looked back at the figure in white with the hopeless mop of untamable blue hair in wonder, the desperation in his voice was heavy enough for all to hear. His blade held aloof, almost as if he had never even held it up. He looked about to drop it all together with not a care as to where it landed.

The smile, so minuscule, it might as well not even have been there, the girl gave, yet so pure in its relief, further floored the confused members of Nerv and their 'guests'. But not more so than the Prince himself.

"Hello, brother."

AN: Well... here's the new chapter. Took me awhile to get all of the scenes I wanted to show to come out and work the way I wanted them to right, but here it is. And about damn time too. Now I can work on my other stories without worry. Switching back and forth between them all doesn't really help me accomplish much.

The latest Welcome to the Real World chapter should be out soon, after I've finished editing it and what not. And yeah, yeah, Boss Ikari will be coming along right after I finished WRW. It's been awhile since I've even put any thought to that story on paper. But it'll get out.

... you can blame job hunting and Ace Combat 5, Star Ocean 3 and Killzone for the late updates. Sorry, I kinda got sidetracked. And if you have any question or comments you can send them to me at lawlesspriest hotmail . com or at evamade . org or

lawlesspriest . deviantart . com

Anyway... Long live the Smurfs!

/priest/


End file.
